The invention disclosed herein arose out of a need to provide an inconspicuous traverse rod assembly for use in a vertical blind arrangement. Most traverse rods are conspicuously supported across the top of a window opening. Usually an attempt is made by the installer to select a color of the rod which will match the decor of the area. However, it has been and still is unlikely that a perfect color matching will be possible. Further, the problem of color matching becomes enhanced when the decor of the area is changed. Oftentimes, a painter will accidently deposit paint on the traverse rod and not timely remove same, thereby causing the paint to be unsightly and requiring it be hidden by a valance or other form of drapery treatment.
The problem of conspicuousness with respect to the traverse rod as such and the internal structure operable therewith to effect an operation of the vertical blinds has been solved by the structure disclosed in copending applications filed concurrently herewith, Ser. Nos. 298,554 and 298,552. This structure satisfactorily separates the operation of the vertical blinds about a vertical axis and the cords for moving the vertical blinds across the window opening and thereby prevents the cordage from becoming ensnarled in the drive mechanism for moving the vertical blinds about a vertical axis. However, the problem of developing a satisfactorily operable master carrier cooperable with the traverse rod, the end structure therefor and the cordage for effecting a movement thereof has remained a problem.
It has been particularly troublesome to effect a proper securement of the cordage to the master carrier in traverse rod assemblies which are of a construction enabling it to be inconspicuous when installed. Accordingly, it is desirous to solve the problem of providing a satisfactorily operable master carrier for the traverse rod which remains interference-free of the structure effecting a movement of the vertical blinds about a vertical axis.
The objects of the invention include:
1. To provide a master carrier which is easily assembled on a traverse rod and easily connected to the cordage for operating same and to a selected hanger supporting the leading edge of drapery material or a vertical blind utilized with the traverse rod.
2. To provide a master carrier, as aforesaid, which is comprised of at least two components which can be separately handled and connected to the various components of the traverse rod assembly by using conventional tools.
3. To provide a master carrier, as aforesaid, which is of a durable construction and is easily maintainable.
4. To provide a master carrier, as aforesaid, wherein one piece of the multiple component master carrier is slidably disposed on the traverse rod at the time the cordage is connected thereto and wherein the other piece is selectively coupled to a hanger slidably disposed on a separate portion of the traverse rod so that when the two pieces of the master carrier are connected together, the associated hanger will be caused to move with the master carrier.
5. To provide a master carrier, as aforesaid, having fastening means thereon to enable the positioning of the piece connected to the hanger at an appropriate location so that when the drapery material or vertical blinds are in a closed position in front of the window, there will be no gap between the mutually adjacent edges of the drapery material or vertical blind material.
6. To provide a master carrier, as aforesaid, wherein the left-hand and right-hand master carriers are composed of identical parts.